


Every Night I Dream of You

by 6lytherin



Series: Dramione Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Draco has been having nightmares





	Every Night I Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very randomly in the middle of the night. But I'm pretty proud of the way it turned out. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

Draco didn't sleep for weeks after he'd witnessed Hermione Granger being tortured in his own home. Each time he closed his eyes he could see her laying on the floor, and he could hear her screams lingering in the back of his mind like a distant ringing that refused to stop. He blamed it on the stress and the fact that he'd never witnessed something so horrible in his seventeen years of life. 

 

He didn't talk about it to anyone. Not his mum who had tried to discuss the events minutes after they'd escaped, not to Pansy who had been wide eyed in curiosity when she heard the news, and definitely not to Blaise who had given him that bloody look that made Draco feel powerless. 

 

Draco tried to forget but it was impossible. 

 

And here they were now, months later after the war had ended and life was slowly getting back to normal. The events of that night still haunted Draco and each time he caught sight of the curly haired witch his breath caught in his throat, and his blood went cold. Anytime he heard her voice his chest tightened, and the only thing he would hear was the sound of his heart beating too fast and the echoes of her painful screams. 

 

Blaise had noticed this reaction once during Potions class and informed his friend that this was called a panic attack. 

 

They still didn't talk about it.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long after being back at Hogwarts that the nightmares began. Each different but all ending the same way; Hermione Granger dying while he watched helplessly. 

 

Some nights she died fast and silent. One minute she was her normal, sassy self and the next she was lying in a pool of blood. Draco would watch as she took her last breath, her eyes fixated on him as if to taunt him for simply watching. Calling him a coward because that's exactly what he was. 

 

Other nights it was slow, and her screams would pierce the air like a siren. They would go on for hours, pained screams and cries as Draco stood glued to the floor - unable to do anything but witness the tragic events that always led to her lifeless body staring up at him. 

 

He woke up every night in tears, his body trembling as he gasped for air. He would feel around in the dark room for any sign that it wasn't real.

 

Some nights he was met by Pansy as she slipped into his bed, holding his hand securely as he grounded himself back to reality.

 

She could hear him all the way from the girls dormitories. 

 

Other nights he'd be jerked awake by Blaise as he pulled him into a tight yet awkward hug. He'd stay with him until he was calm, and sometimes that meant the entire night. 

 

Draco wasn't sure when they'd began what Pansy called, “Granger Watch”. It became a silent agreement that one of the three would check in on the girl throughout the day and report it back to Draco.

 

This helped his nightmares for a while but it wasn't long before she took notice.

 

* * *

  
  


“Why are you and your _bloody_ friends following me around?” Was the first thing she said to him in almost a year. Draco froze as he stared in front of him. His eyes flicked from the pink tint that had settled onto her cheeks, a sign that she was flustered and a little angry, to the wild look in her hazel eyes. He could feel his heart racing as he took in her appearance. She looked so alive; the complete opposite of how she looked every night in his dreams. 

 

“Hello? Earth to Malfoy.” 

 

He blinked as she crossed her arms cautiously. 

 

“We're not.” His mouth was so dry. 

 

“That's funny considering I see Zabini and Parkinson almost as much as I see Harry and Ron, and we barely have classes together. I also see you a lot more than before which is also quite odd. No one ever says anything though, just watching me for a bit and then leaving.” 

 

He could practically feel the warmth coming from her body and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. To make sure she was really there: alive and breathing. 

 

So he did just that. 

 

She jumped back as soon as his hand touched her cheek, and he felt himself snap back to reality. The warmth that spread from his fingers to his entire body made him relax for the first time in a while, and he finally felt he could breathe again.

 

“What the hell?” Her nostrils flared in the way it always did when she was upset. Her eyes were soft with confusion and it made Draco weak. 

 

“I'm sorry-” he found himself stumbling over his words as he searched for an explanation. He really didn't have any that made sense. 

 

“You're alive.” He whispered. 

 

“Of course I'm alive, what's wrong with you?” 

 

He glanced around the empty hallway they were standing in. He suddenly felt very nervous. 

 

“I keep having these dreams about you dying. I've had them for months, ever since…” he trailed off but knew she understood by the look in her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. 

 

“I had to make sure you were alive. I needed to know you were really okay.” 

 

She was even more confused now and Draco wanted to bolt.

 

“So you decided to spy on me? And your friends agreed?” 

 

He nodded. 

 

She gave him a short nod and cleared her throat, backing away unsure. “Well, as you can tell I'm very much alive. Please tell your friends to stop following me.”

 

Draco slept peacefully that night, and the nightmares slowly faded into an unwanted memory.

 

Draco no longer had to go out of his way to catch sight of Hermione Granger because she always seemed to find him; and the little smile she'd throw his way was enough to ease his mind and remind him that none of the dreams were real. 


End file.
